


I keep a close watch on this heart of mine

by A_Nobelmonster



Series: Soul Mate Au's [5]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluffish, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, abuse refrence, canon minor character death, csa refrence, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: Prompt: Andrew and Aaron are platonic soulmates that can feel each others pain.





	

"Mama.” Aaron makes his hands into a fist, makes them into shields and scrubs at his eye’s. Tries to protect himself from the hurt. “Mama , sad.” 

Tilda holds him in her lap dutifully but her muscles are mechanical in the way they wrap awkwardly around the child's shoulders. 

someone forgot to program her heart. But she says because she knows she supposed to “where does it hurt baby?” and Aaron points to the same place on his chest where emptiness burrows deep in hers. 

He’s laying on the floor. His legs are too tired to move

Aaron is seven and a half but his bones feel older. 

He’s laying on the floor asking god why his soulmate couldn’t be happy

praying for just one night to sleep without screaming would be enough and he thinks that maybe if he didn’t wake up. that would do the trick too. 

Tilda drinks to take away her pain , he knows where the bottles are. Aaron wants the magic potion that makes it all bearable too. 

it burns but not as much as knowing his soulmate is suffering. That peels the flesh from his bones.

-

Aaron learns. He is a quick learner that much is true. His body learns to take the pain his soulmate feels. He learns that his mother doesn’t love him because she wasn’t built to and he learns that the more small blue’ pills you swallow the less it matters if you're in purgatory or not. 

and when he’s fourteen he learns that you can hide in the soft curves of another person when the drugs are fading and linger from your body just a little longer. 

-

if he’s not sober than he can’t be hurt.

so all he tries to do is not hurt.

Aaron can’t do anything to save his soulmate and he can’t do anything for his mother trying to press galaxies into his skin because she misses the sun and he can’t get high long enough. 

if she’d let him , Aaron would stay in the clouds with her. He’s wait for his soulmate because at this rate they’d both end up in the stars before long.

but he tries. God knows why and he doesn’t tell Aaron.

-

and when he’s Sixteen and starring into Andrew’s face in a juvenal detention facility , finally he knows why. 

They look into mirrors and he see’s hell past the fragments of hazel in his twin's gaze. 

Aarons known the taste of brimstone since it was slipped into his sippy cup and the way Andrew holds his hands to his body like a fortress make him think that maybe the taste lingers in Andrew’s mouth just a little bit more than his. 

-

Aaron feels the exact moment Tilda dies, their not soulmates but it knocks him down just as well. He can’t be feeling Andrew because when they visit in the hospital and the doctors are saying that she died on impact , Andrew sits hollow in the hospital bed. 

he thinks why are you trying to treat a dead body? 

Aaron isn’t talking about his mother floors bellow in a body bag. It would be easier just to attend one funeral.

He wonders what it will be like when Andrews body finally catches up. Will the anger leaching into Aarons organs like cancer be gone by then? will he be able to look on his twin, his soulmate, the murderer of his mother with anything less than contempt?

will the heavens break before that happens? If his lungs are scorched with stardust can he finally forgive Andrew from taking away the only person in his life to ever stay?

when he cannot speak and is only forced to feel and feel and feel beyond the reach of the moon in the darkness of the earth. 

-

The sky breaks raining fire

It downpours , hysterical with sorrow as Aaron finds the start of forgiveness in the way Drakes skulls caves around his exy racquet.

he follows the red string from his shaking fist to the blood painting Andrew , Aaron spins himself in crimson thread and his soulmates waiting arms. 

they are too old to be asked where it hurts anymore but he wants Andrew to point anyways. He wants to fix it, after all, those of years of swallowing Andrews hurt uselessly alongside whiskey. 

In this moment he wants to beg Andrew. If he pointed to himself and said “everything” he would try to turn the tide. 

They hold onto each other frantically printing crescent moon patterns that say, “For you, the world.” They cling as children hiding from the world, as soulmates having lived worlds apart aching from the distance. 

There still lives a pain in Aaron’s heart, the feeling of loving Andrew. A love that hurts like the sun, killing you slowly when all you can think of is how to be closer to it. 

It’s fitting for Aaron to be killed by what he loves.

he has always loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Aaron’s crying in the first bit because he can feel Andrews sadness.


End file.
